The focus of this Center grant application Is to develop small molecule therapeutics targeting filovirus Innate immune antagonists and viral transcription functions. The expectation is that small molecule inhibitors of each target will independently suppress virus replication and exert a therapeutic effect. However, because each inhibitor will have a different mechanism of action and a different target, combinations of inhibitors are expected to exert synergistic antiviral effects. To achieve these goals, we have assembled a team from multiple institutions and diverse backgrounds In filovirus biology. Innate Immunity, structural biology, antiviral drug development and medicinal chemistry. It will be the role of the Administrative Core to provide the necessary oversight, guidance, support and services to ensure the maximal productivity and effective Integration of the efforts of each project and scientific core. The Administrative Core first of all will manage the Center by coordinating financial reporting, submission of progress reports, and other regulatory reports, ensure compliance with regulatory issues, assist with manuscript publication and oversee scientific direction. The latter will include the recruitment of and communication with the scientific advisory board. The Administrative Core will also coordinate participation of project participants to the annual National CETR Program Meeting and a separate annual reverse site visit with NIAID; arrange an Annual Meeting among members of all participating groups, to be held at one of the participating sites; schedule monthly web-based Interlab virtual meetings to exchange ideas and critique data; arrange bi-weekly teleconferences between the Pis and maintain an infrastructure for Web-based resources. Data Management and Data Sharing. To ensure efficient use of the Biosafety Level 4 Core (Core B), which will conduct antiviral testing against Ebola and Marburg viruses, the Administrative Core will provide a formal committee to oversee and ensure efficient use of this Core. Finally, the Administrative Core will oversee and implement a process to solicit, evaluate and recommend Supplemental Research Project applications